Happy Birthday, Fluttershy!
by RedZobe
Summary: *Apologies for the placeholder thing, the story has now been uploaded.* It's Fluttershy's birthday today, and she's excited! But there is one problem: everypony seems to have forgotten it! Leave a comment or favourite if you enjoyed the read.


As the dawn slowly entered Fluttershy's house and lit Fluttershy, she woke up from her sleep. She got out of her bed and walked to her mirror. She looked at herself and smiled; today was her birthday and she was excited. She walked to her calender and switched the date to the correct day.

"I can't wait to see what gifts my friends bought me!" She said happily to herself.

She then spotted Angel in the corner stomping his foot impatiently for her breakfast.

"Oh, terribly sorry, Angel!" Fluttershy quickly said and rushed to the kitchen.

She began to make Angel's salad. Angel stopped stomping and waited patiently for her to finish. When she had finally finished making his salad, he gave it to him, who then happily munched it away.

"I think I'll go see my friends today." Fluttershy said "Angel, take care of the house will you?"

Angel nodded at Fluttershy.

"Good, see you later!" She smiled and left her house.

Angel quickly ran to the window and watched Fluttershy disappear out of view. When he was sure she was gone, he quickly ran to the cupboard and entered it.

Fluttershy walked through Ponyville. Everypony was doing there usual jobs and everypony was happy, just how Fluttershy liked it. But as she walked past ponies that noticed her, none of them said Happy Birthday to her.

"Strange, I thought everypony would say Happy Birthday or something." Fluttershy said observing everypony.

She soon arrived at Rarity's house and knocked the door.

"Rarity, are you in?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh! Hi, Fluttershy! Hold on, I'm coming!" Rarity said from the opposite side of the door.

Rarity opened the door and greeted Fluttershy, who then entered.

"How are you doing darling?" Rarity asked.

"Oh...good." Fluttershy quietly said.

Rarity looked at Fluttershy suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, nothing." Fluttershy said looking everywhere except Rarity.

"Has anything happened to you?" Rarity said.

"Oh...it's just...well... its a very special day today." Fluttershy sheepishly said.

Rarity raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Huh?" Rarity asked, confused "What's special that's happening today?"

Fluttershy looked at Rarity with surprise all over her face. How could she of forgotten her birthday?

"Fluttershy, is there a problem?" Rarity asked.

"Oh...erm...nothing." Fluttershy said slowly backing towards the door "I'll just go now, bye."

"OK, then. Bye." Rarity said and watched Fluttershy exit the house.

Outside her house, Fluttershy thought to herself why Rarity might had of forgotten her birthday.

"Oh well, can't expect everypony to remember everything." Fluttershy shrugged and continued back into Ponyville. Little did she know that Rarity was watching her walk away into Ponyville. When she was sure that she had disappeared, she walked over to her chest and began to take out banners and party poppers.

Fluttershy walked through Ponyville, a little unhappy that Rarity had forgotten her birthday.

"Oh dear. I can't believe Rarity hasn't remembered my birthday. Oh dear!" Fluttershy sadly said to herself. "Oh well, at least Twilight might remember!"

And so she happily trotted towards Twilights library.

She knocked on the library door and Twilight opened it.

"Hi there, Fluttershy!" Twilight greeted.

"Umm...hi." Fluttershy quietly said.

"Nervous as usual." Twilight sighed "Come on in, have a seat!"

"I'm OK." Fluttershy insisted.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy. She seemed nervous.

"Is anything wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Do you...erm...know its... my birthday?" Fluttershy slowly mumbled.

Twilight gave Fluttershy a puzzled look.

"Who's birthday?" Twilight said puzzled.

Fluttershy gave Twilight gave a shocked look, which unnerved Twilight a little.

"You don't remember my birthday either?!" Fluttershy fretted. "Oh dear, oh dear!"

"But I don't understand, it's not your birthday today." Twilight said very confused.

"Oh no, oh no!" Fluttershy panicked and immediately rushed out of the library.

Twilight ran against the window and waited for Fluttershy to disappear.

"Oh good, she's gone." Twilight sighed, then turned to Spike, who was standing behind her.

"Shall I get the party balloons now, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Twilight answered.

Fluttershy continued through Ponyville, now very worried.

"Oh dear. I think everypony has forgotten my birthday." Fluttershy quietly said.

As she walked through Ponyville, she spotted Sugarcube Corner in the distance. A slight glimmer of hope entered Fluttershy's body.

"I'm sure that Pinkie Pie remembered my birthday!" Fluttershy smiled as she went to the front door of Sugarcube Corner.

Fluttershy knocked the door, but no response came from the other side.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said to herself.

She opened the door ever so slightly to reveal the interior of Sugarcube Corner, which was as usual, filled with party equipment and balloons floating everywhere.

"Hello?" Fluttershy sheepishly said, slowly entering the building.

"HIIIIIIIIII!" Yelled a voice behind her, making Fluttershy jump.

Pinkie Pie quickly bounced from behind Fluttershy and then in front of her.

"Ooo! You gave me a terrible fright!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Only wanted to say hello." Pinkie Pie apologised.

"Its...OK." Fluttershy sighed.

Pinkie Pie big, beaming smile turned into a frown.

"What's the matter?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Umm...well...its..." Fluttershy shyly said quietly playing with her front hoof.

"Well, what is it?" Pinkie Pie asked again.

"Umm...I think...well...I think everypony has forgotten my birthday." Fluttershy started "Do you remember it is my birthday?"

"Who's birthday?" Pinkie Pie asked confused.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Fluttershy yelled panicking and flew out of the building.

Pinkie Pie closed the door and looked around the building.

"Time to get the party cannon!" Pinkie Pie yelled and disappeared in a blur upstairs.

Fluttershy galloped through Ponyville, worried sick that no pony, so far, had remembered her birthday.

"I must find somepony who knows, I must!" Fluttershy cried and raced to Sweet Apple Acres, to see if Applejack had remembered.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were busy preparing banners and refreshments, when Rainbow Dash spotted Fluttershy in the distance galloping towards them

"Quick, Applejack! Hide everything! Fluttershy is coming!" Rainbow Dash yelled to Applejack.

Applejack heard and as quick as a flash, everything was as it usually was. Fluttershy walked up to them.

"Oh dear, something terrible is happening!" Fluttershy hiccupped, tears streaming down her face.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack began to feel worried.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked "What ever it is, I'll help you!"

"It's the most terrible thing that's ever happened to me!" Fluttershy quickly said.

"What is it hun'?" Applejack said, looking concerned, thinking that something was actually wrong, and this wasn't one of Fluttershy's little worry moments.

"Everypony in Ponyville has forgotten my birthday!" Fluttershy yelped.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked on, confused.

"And I was wondering if you two had remembered it." Fluttershy finally said.

"Who's birthday again?" Applejack said, very confused.

Fluttershy gasped at Applejack in horror.

"IT'S TRUE! EVERYPONY HAS FORGOTTEN MY BIRTHDAY!" Fluttershy screamed and shot off into the distance.

When Fluttershy had finally disappeared, Rainbow Dash and Applejack bro-hoofed each other.

"Great acting, Applejack." Rainbow Dash smiled cheekily.

"Well, we can't spoil Fluttershy's surprise birthday party now, can we?" Applejack happily said.

"Now lets get back to making this the best birthday party Fluttershy will ever have!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

And so Applejack and Rainbow Dash continued to prepare the banners and refreshments.

Fluttershy was back at her home and crying on her sofa.

"I can't believe everypony ha-has forgotten my b-birth-h-h-day!" Fluttershy hiccupped as the tears rolled down her face "What if they soon forget me to?! Oh no! Oh no!"

Angel jumped onto the sofa and tugged at Fluttershy's mane.

"Yes, Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel began squeaking to her. Now, some ponies would have no clue to what she was saying, but with Fluttershy's high knowledge in animals and their languages, she could understand him.

"Well, at least somepony remembers my birthday." Fluttershy quietly said cracking a smile.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Immediately, Fluttershy wiped away her tears and went to answer it.

"Hi, Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"Oh...hi Twilight..." Fluttershy shyly said.

"I need to talk to you down at Sugarcube Corner, its urgent." Twilight explained.

"Do I have to?" Fluttershy sheepishly said "I'm really not in the mood today."

"Yes, you do." Twilight said "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Fluttershy sighed loudly "OK then."

"Good, lets go." Twilight said and started off and Fluttershy slowly followed behind.

When Twilight and Fluttershy arrived at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight told Fluttershy to wait outside.

"Wait here, I need to do something." She said and entered Sugarcube Corner, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes had past and Twilight had still not told Fluttershy to come in. She began to get impatient.

"I think I'll go in." Fluttershy said "I can't keep waiting out here all day."

Fluttershy slowly advanced to the shut doors of Sugarcube Corner. She slowly opened a door and went in. The room was as dark as night.

"Hello? Anypony there?" Fluttershy said spooked, unable to see anything.

She began to hear quite voices in the room. She stood on the spot, so spooked that she couldn't move.

"H-hello?" Fluttershy said spooked.

Suddenly, everything happened at once. The lights went on and confetti shot all over the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FLUTTERSHY!" shouted all the ponies in the room.

Everypony looked around the room. Fluttershy was no where to be seen.

"Huh?" Applejack said "Where is she?"

"There she is!" Pinkie Pie yelled pointing to one of the decorated tables.

Everypony looked under the table and laughed. Fluttershy was cowering under the table, shaking and whimpering. She squeaked a bit.

"Come on out, Fluttershy!" Applejack encouraged "It's OK!"

Fluttershy slowly peeked underneath the table and soon emerged out. She looked around the room again. This time, ponies were everywhere, cheering and yelping, banners were placed in the rooms, the tables were filled with flowerpots and food was placed on the tables.

"Huh? What is going on?" Fluttershy nervously said.

Rainbow Dash gave Fluttershy a shocked look.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash gasped "Why, its your birthday of course!"

Fluttershy gave Rainbow Dash a confused and strange look.

"You mean...you knew it was my birthday all the time?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes! Of course we did!" Rarity said "How could we forget such a wonderful occasion?"

Fluttershy gave everypony a stern look. Everypony stared back, waiting for her reaction.

"So...erm...what do you think of your surprise party?" Twilight said.

"This party?" Fluttershy said with a sharp tone in her voice.

She walked down the middle of the line of tables, everypony backing away as she did. Everypony began to sweat nervously as Fluttershy walked back down the line.

"This...is...the..." Fluttershy slowly began to say.

"She doesn't like it..." Rainbow Dash quietly said to herself.

"BEST PARTY EVER!" Fluttershy suddenly screamed and did a loop in the air.

Everypony cheered and yelped as Fluttershy smiled at everypony.

"Thank you everypony for this party, thank you!" Fluttershy happily said.

And so the party began. Everypony danced to the music, the gossiped and chatted and everypony gave Fluttershy wonderful gifts; so many in fact, that she didn't remember which one was what!

"I say, this is the best party ever!" Rarity squeaked.

"I'll second that!" Rainbow Dash shouted and joined Rarity on the disco floor.

Fluttershy observed the party. Everpony was having a good time and enjoying it very much. Twilight stood next to her, eating a slice of the cake that Mrs Cake had baked for the party.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Fluttershy smiled "That everypony is enjoying themselves, ponies dancing, eating and being happy? I wish it could never end."

"I know." Twilight gleefully said.

"I can't ask for anything more, than having all of my friends!" Fluttershy said and put her hoof round Twilights neck, which make Twilight beam with pride.

"Happy Birthday, Fluttershy," Twilight said softly "Happy Birthday."

THE END


End file.
